Episode 6322 (23rd June 2006)
Plot Vernon continues working on his song for Liz. Liz sings happy birthday to Steve. Sean finally gets hold of his mum and arranges to meet her for a chat to find out who his father is. Kelly discusses ways of trying to get back into Lloyd's good books with Joanne. She reckons if she tells him Steve was lousy in bed it might work. Gail starts trying to teach David at home. She soon realises she's out of her depth with the maths. David enjoys watching her struggle. Diggory goes for a meeting with his landlord. Chris turns up a day late and tells Maria how he didn't want to let her down but he had to work. David goes round to Craig's house on the pretext of asking Craig a maths question. Maria's disbelieving of Chris's excuse but agrees to meet him at the salon later. Kelly tries to win Lloyd round but he puts on the "hard man" act and pretends he never cared about her. Kelly's upset. Gail's furious when she finds out from Keith that David and Craig have been playing computer games. Steve announces to the Street Cars' staff that he had his operator's licence revoked and they're now out of business. Steve and Lloyd are at loggerheads. Lloyd refuses to apply for the licence in his name unless Steve agrees to sell his half of the firm. Steve refuses as he set the business up in the first place. Furious Gail goes in search of David, convinced he's skiving when he should be working. She explains to Keith how David's being bullied at school when he suddenly arrives home. Gail's surprised and pleased when David tells her he's been doing his maths homework in the library, but it's clear he's lying. Diggory's meeting doesn't go well and although he paints on a brave face, Molly's concerned he's hiding something. She confronts Diggory about the business but he denies there's anything wrong. Liz overhears Kirk singing the song Vernon wrote for her, but to Fiz. Vernon admits he sold Kirk the song. Maria lures Chris round to No.5 for a hair cut. She's already there cutting Kirk's and Chesney's. Chris manages to wriggle out of it and takes her out for a drink. Liz arrives in the Rovers with Steve's birthday cake only to find Steve and Lloyd in the middle of a furious drunken row. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Diggory Compton - Eric Potts *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *Chris Pitcher - Michael Dixon Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Comptons Notes *This was a one-hour episode, made up of two episodes (P694/6322 and P694/6323) edited together. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve waits to hear if his cab firm licence will be renewed as the future of Streetcars hangs in the balance. Sean is frustrated when his mother doesn't return home; Gail's attempts to tutor David are thwarted; Chris apologises to Maria for standing her up; and Molly discovers Diggory has borrowed money from the bank. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,370,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Extended episodes